Gaara's Memories
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Gaara erinnert sich an die Zeit, in der er von allen gemieden und verachtet wurde. Hauptsächlich geht es um die Freundschaft zwischen Gaara und Naruto.


Als Gaara in seinem Büro im Kazekageturm seine Kakteen wässerte, sah er draußen ein paar Kinder spielen. Dass sie im Moment so sorglos miteinander Spaß haben konnten, hatten sie ihm zu verdanken und darauf war er stolz. Es erfüllte ihn mit Freude, wenn er die Bewohner Sunagakures glücklich und zufrieden sah. Das hieß nämlich, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Sie brauchten und respektierten ihn als ihren Kazekage. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Zeit, in der er gemieden und sogar gehasst wurde.

Everyone is up in my face

Need to get outta this place

It's hard to see with you in front of my face

Just another perfect day

Acting like they wanna talk to me

So fake, yet so friendly

My eyes can see even the back of me

Won't you just let me be

Er wurde immer streng bewacht und nie aus den Augen gelassen. Er bakam jedes Spielzeug das er wollte und dachte, dass das die Liebe seines Vaters sei. Bis dieser begann Attentate auf Gaara zu verordnen.

'Cause everyone is falling away

Feel like they're stolen from me

Wish everything didn't happen to me

All I want is faith, love and happiness

Everytime one runs away

Another one's returning

Wish everyone could just see your face

Faith, love and happiness

Jedes mal, wenn er mit anderen Kindern spielen wollte, liefen sie weg, hatten Angst vor ihm. Er fühlte sich nur von einer einzigen Person geliebt, von seinem Onkel Yashamaru. Doch auch dieser hatte ihn verraten, wollte ihn umbringen. Alles was Gaara wollte, war von jemandem geliebt und gebraucht zu werden, eine Person die seine Existenz anerkannte. Er hatte nichts woran er glauben konnte, niemanden der ihn liebte und all das verhinderte, dass er jemals hätte glücklich werden können.

It seems everyone is up in my space

Like it's the American way

I run in case somebody takes my place

Just another change of pace

I know you think you know a lot about me

But so many wanna doubt me

THAT My eyes can see even the back of me

Won't you just let me be

Von allen Menschen die in Sunagakure lebten, hätte ihn niemand vermisst, falls er gestorben wäre. Im Gegenteil, sie wären froh gewesen "das Monster" los zu sein. Sogar seine eigene Familie. Sie alle dachten, dass er ein Monster sei und Menschen neigen dazu zu sehen, was sie sehen wollen. Niemand hat versucht den wirklichen Gaara zu sehen, dessen Seele blutete und verletzt war. Nicht sichtbar, aber dafür umso schmerzhafter. Sie dachten er würde es nicht bemerken, doch er hat alle Blicke der Dorfbewohner gesehen, hat sie in seinem Rücken gespürt.

'Cause everyone is falling away

Feel like they're stolen from me

Wish everything didn't happen to me

All I want is faith, love and happiness

Everytime one runs away

Another one's returning

Wish everyone could just see your face

Faith, love and happiness

Er hoffte jeden Tag, dass das alles nur ein böser Alptraum wäre und er gleich aufwachen würde, doch diese Hoffnung war vergebens. Irgendwann wünschte er sich dann, dass die Leute ihre Blicke selbst einmal spüren sollten. Er nahm ihren eiskalten Blick und ihre Mordlust an. Er wollte spüren, dass er lebte und fing an, das Monster zu spielen das jeder in ihm sah.

Every which way I turn I've got

The option of a million choices

Every single word I say is

Judged by a million critics

Every which way you turn you've got

The sound of a million voices

Every single move you make is

Torn by a million cynics

Niemand hat ihn verstanden, niemand hat ihm richtig zugehört. Bei der Chûnin- Auswahlprüfung war er auch nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug für den Kampf zwischen Oto und Konoha. Er wusste damals auch nicht, dass eine einzige Begegnung sein Leben ändern könnte. Er traf viele verschiedene Ninja und keiner von ihnen schien Gaara stark genung. Rock Lee war der erste Ninja, der es schaffte seine absolute Defensive zu durchbrechen und Sasuke Uchiha war der erste der es schaffte ihn zu verletzen, ihn zum Bluten zu bringen. Doch letzten Endes besiegter er sie beide.

When will we all see the light of day?

I don't know

Doch ein Ninja, den er nicht für stark oder gar eine Bedrohung hielt, der besiegte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn von Grund auf änderte. Dieser Ninja durchlebte die selbe Einsamkeit wie der Sunanin, doch er kämpfte hart dafür akzeptiert zu werden. Er wies Gaara den Weg aus der Einsamkeit und gab ihm ein neues Ziel. Er wollte von den Menschen gebraucht werden. Er wollte sein Dorf beschützen und von dessen Bewohnern respektiert werden und zwar als Kazekage von Sunagakure. Der Ninja der ihm aus der Dunkelheit half, war Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara's erster, richtiger Freund.

'Cause everyone is falling away

Feel like they're stolen from me

Wish everything didn't happen to me

All I want is faith, love and happiness

Everytime one runs away

Another one's returning

Wish everyone could just see your face

Faith, love and happiness

Eines Tages würde er Naruto diesen Gefallen zurückzahlen, nicht als Kazekage sondern als Freund des "Nummer 1 Überraschungsninja" aus Konohagakure.


End file.
